The BIG tale of Angelica Winchester
by RubyStevens
Summary: I know that probably all of you have read a shitload of sisfic, me include! But, I want to do one of my own. I'm warning you I'll probably take some time to update, like a lot. Basically, it will follow the show, with few original chapters. So the summary is simple, here is the life of Angelica Winchester, little sister of those two tall yahoos that we love so much.


My breathing speeds up. It has been almost an hour that I begin to practice on the punching bag in front of me. My fists were bloody since I had forgotten my gloves. I continue to punch without worrying. I could always check it out when I'll have enough of this shitty place, anyway, I need to be able to bear the pain.

The sound of footsteps makes me stop. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here at this time. Hell, I even had to make my way with a bobby pin. So, who was it?

I slowly got a gun out of my sports bag and aims towards the noise. I keep my breath steady, trying to hide my presence.

"Gelly! I know you're in here!" Called an oh-so-familiar voice who after my silence, muttered: "Somewhere…".

I smirked, knowing that my oldest brother could be dumb sometimes. I wait that he passes the wall where I was hiding, and I took action. I jump on his back, taking him by surprise. A good kick behind his knees makes him stumble forward, I know that he was fast so, at the second he has put his hands in front of him to stop the fall, I quickly draw my gun to the back of his head.

"Bang!" I exclaimed victoriously. "I win!"

"You're becoming better, kiddo." Dean pointed.

"I was born better, loser. I was beating you and Sammy when I was seven." I teased back.

I helped him get up and automatically my fist collides with his stomach.

"What was that for?" He shouts, out of air.

"Um… I don't know." I explained sarcastically, taking a pensive look. "Maybe because you left me alone for THREE FUCKING WEEKS! You just took off in the middle of the night and you hadn't contacted me since. Do you really expect me to forget that?"

I was fuming now, surprised with my outburst but realizing that it was all true. I didn't believe I would react like that...

"I left a note." He mumbled.

"Yeah, you left one. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." How is that supposed to calm my nerves."

"I know you're upset, Angy. I'm sorry, but you know how I get when I'm forced to stay at one place for long and Dad was drinking his ass off so I thought, why not?"

I immediately cool off with his words. Dean never apologizes. I know that he could be a bitch if he didn't have his dose of fresh air from time to time. Besides, the last thing that I would've want was to deal with two pissed-off Winchesters.

"And, I'm sorry, Gelly. I left you alone with Dad and he was probably out of his mind after he saw that I was gone."

The memory of that specific moment makes me shiver.

"No, he didn't even acknowledge the fact…, too drunk, I guess…" The lies rolled off my mouth without getting Dean's suspicion.

I place a fake smile on my face, changing the subject. "You know that I hate that old nickname. I could kill you just for bringing it back."

"Love you too." He smirks, bringing me against him for a hug.

"I missed you, Dean-O." I confessed truly, locking my arms around him.

After a few seconds, I feel his hands going alongside his body. "Okay, enough with the chick-flick moment." He groaned in annoyance. Seeing that I hadn't made a move, he starts tickling me. I punch his chest playfully.

"Okay, now," his smile iced, and he regains his seriousness. "When was the last time you've seen Dad?"

"A couple of days after you took off, why?"

"He left a voicemail, and… I don't know what to think of it…" He took his cell phone out of his pocket and play the call.

" _Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger._ "

The voice of my dad was distorted by some weird noises. "There's definitely EVP's on that." I commented, receiving a proud glance from my brother.

"I'm impressed, Angy." He smiled. "Thought that you would be rusty."

I slap the back of his head, like each time he was being stupid. He plays the call on slow motion and I couldn't help but wince with all the shrieking interference. It was quite difficult but the words "I can never go home" resound clearly.

"If I could at least know where he took off." He growled, angry because he didn't know where to look first. I stared into the tiredness of his eyes. Like this, my brother seems so done with everything, he looks ten years older, his face stained with sleepless nights. I was worried about his health, Dean was a guy who takes every matter on his shoulders. He wants to protect everyone like he was told to since mom's death. And more than anything, he loves his family. With Sam off to Stanford, I knew he couldn't bear to lose Dad too. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I would so regret this later.

"I think I know where he could be…" I announced, while searching in my bag for what I was looking for. Finally, I show the articles in my hand to my big brother. They were talking about some boys who disappear in California and I was pretty sure that Dad has gone to investigate it. "So, Jericho, California, then." Dean sighed, folding the papers. He begins to walk outside, but I stay paralyzed in place, incapable to make a move. I couldn't believe he was going like that, not questioning anything. He turned slightly toward me. "You comin'?"

I know I will regret this. Hell, I was already regretting it. But, Dean was my brother. You got to take care of your family, right? "Give me five minutes." I finally give in. The light in his eyes was enough to justify everything for me. I know he didn't want to leave me here. Alone. I was still his little sister. The one he always felt compelled to protect. And as the little sister, I know my brother better than anyone else, I could tell all this just by seeing this single look in his emerald eyes.

I follow him, but when we entered the parking, I stopped. In front of me stands the most beautiful of all the beauty. My brother's '67 Chevy Impala. "Damn…" I muttered. I run my finger along the roof. "Miss me, Baby?" I sighed happily.

"No flirting, you two." Dean warned me with a serious glare whilst sliding in the driver seat. I follow him, riding shotgun. A smile plastered on my face, I lean on the seat, enjoying the comforting feeling of the smooth leather mixed with the classic rock blazing in my ears.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know we were parked in front of what seemed like a college dorm.

"Where are we?" I asked, grogginess filling my voice.

He stays silent, looking intensely towards one of the windows.

"Okay, you're acting really weird." I sassed. "Now, answer, where are we?"

He turns his gaze to me, unsureness in his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder trying to put him at ease.

"We're at Stanford." He murmured.


End file.
